


So Happy Together

by Vanya



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Coping, Doppelganger, Hallucinations, LATER, M/M, Mental Illness, Schizophrenia, Suicide Attempt, some nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanya/pseuds/Vanya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moriarty survived the shot to the head. And with a little help from pills, therapy and ever faithful Sebastian Moran he's getting better. Until the doppelganger starts to talk to him. Old habits are hard to break</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter I | Put the Gun in My Mouth and Pull the Trigger

**Chapter I | Put the Gun in My Mouth and Pull the Trigger**

**_“I feel so alive. Put the gun it my mouth, it taste so bitter. I feel so alive.”_ **

**_“No Jesus Christ” – Seether_ **

~ .:. ~ .:. ~ ~ .:. ~ .:. ~  ~ .:. ~ .:. ~~ .:. ~ .:. ~ ~ .:. ~ .:. ~  ~ .:. ~ .:. ~~ .:. ~ .:. ~ ~ .:. ~

_Sherlock started to laugh from where he was and Jim turned scowling at him. “What?  What is it?! What did I miss?!”_

_He couldn’t believe this._

_How did he miss something?!_

_There was no way._

_No way!_

_Sherlock jumped off the ledge back off the roof and strode over to him, still chuckling. “You’re not going to do it?  So the killers can be called off. There’s a recall code or a word or a number.” He stated obviously, Jim was a little shocked, trying to think around this. “I don’t have to die.” He said looking at him and smirking. “If I’ve got you.” He finished in a sing song tone. “Oh!” Jim started to laugh a little at him. “You think you can make me stop the order? You think you can make me do that?”  He asked as Sherlock circled around him again and then stopped in front looking at him. “Yes, so do you.”_

_The Irishman felt a smirk come to his face as he thought about it. “Sherlock, your big brother and all the king’s horses couldn’t make me do a thing I didn’t want to.” He looked over at him as the other brunette circled again. “Yes, but I’m not my brother, remember?” He got close to his face now, staring right in his dark, calm eyes. “I am you, prepared to do anything. Prepared to burn. Prepared to do what ordinary people won’t do. You want me to shake hands with you in hell, I shall not disappoint you.” James stared at him stoically. “No. You talk big. No, you’re ordinary. You’re ordinary. You’re on the side of the angels.” He said shaking his head a little at him. “I may be on the side of the angels, but don’t think for one second that I am one of them.” The shorter man stared at him for a long moment then answered. “No… you’re not.” He blinked a few times as everything came together in his head._

_Ohhh, he knew what he had to do now._

_“I see.” He said nodding to him. “You’re not ordinary, no. You’re me.” He let out a soft laugh as he stared up at Sherlock. “You’re me.” He stated again, going into a high voice. “Thank you,” He said moving his hand up like he wanted to touch his shoulder but didn’t. “Sherlock Holmes,” He held out his hand and looked down as Sherlock did the same, ever so slowly taking his hand. “Thank you. Bless you.” He whispered getting a little emotional, before looking down again as he continued. “As long as I’m alive, you can save your friends. You’ve got a way out.” He said looking away and then back up at him._

_“Well, good luck with that.”_

_He stated looking into his eyes and giving him a wicked smile. He opened his mouth and reached into the coat, tugging out a gun. He placed the pistol in his mouth and without a second thought, pulled the trigger._

_“No!”_

_Black._

_Darkness._

_~ .:. ~ .:. ~ ~ .:. ~ .:. ~  ~ .:. ~ .:. ~~ .:. ~ .:. ~ ~ .:. ~ .:. ~  ~ .:. ~ .:. ~~ .:. ~ .:. ~ ~ .:. ~_

Lights were flashing above him. Moving so fast Jim couldn’t figure out where the hell he was or what was really going on.

And it hurt.

A lot.

_How am I alive?_

_God, I just want to be dead so the pain goes away._

He was in more pain now, then he had ever been in all of his life. He opened his mouth and tried to say something. But the nurse shushed him. “Don’t try to talk, just relax now.” She said in a somewhat panicked tone. What the hell was going on? Why was he here? Again he tried. “S-Se--…” The nurse flashed him a hard look and shook her head. “Shh!” She said in a harsh tone and Jim whimpered.

_But I need him._

_Sebby._

_Sebastian._

Furrowing his dark brows, the Irishman tried one more time. “S-Seb.” He finally got out and the nurse who had been telling him to be quiet looked down at him, tilting her head to the side a little. “Is that your name sir?” James swallowed hard and shook his head once, making him cry out and grip the sheet under him.

“Get Seb!”

The nurses were all surprised at the scream and started send out someone looking for the person that Jim screamed for before his body gave in and he passed out. The doctor’s dragged him away to surgery.

~ .:. ~ .:. ~ ~ .:. ~ .:. ~  ~ .:. ~ .:. ~~ .:. ~ .:. ~ ~ .:. ~ .:. ~  ~ .:. ~ .:. ~~ .:. ~ .:. ~ ~ .:. ~

After tossing his rifle in a safe place, Sebastian ran into Bart’s searching for Jim. He had to find him. Although, he had watched everything. Saw what he did. Putting the gun in his mouth and pulling the trigger.

Christ, he’s probably dead.

He didn’t know where to go.  Not really. Not until he heard the nurses talking about a man who shot himself and looking for someone named ‘Seb’ or ‘Sebastian’. His heart sank a little as he moved over to the woman who was talking. “Wait, um, does he have short black hair, brown eyes and an Irish accent?” The woman stopped and turned to the scarred blond and blinked lightly. “Are you Seb?” He nodded quickly to her. His heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. “Y-Yes, I’m Sebastian… I-Is he okay? Is he still alive?” He almost begged, he could feel his vocal cords tighten and the pitch of his voice do up. He was desperate to know. “He’s… in surgery, right now. We need to know his name, and age. Any health problems.” He swallowed hard and opened his mouth to try and talk before stopping.

_John._

He stared at the other man for a long moment before looking back at the nurse. “James Brooks, he’s thirty-three, no health problems that I know…” He said quickly making up a name not to give him away. The blond woman quickly scribble it down on the paper. She frowned a little and chewed her lip. “He’s the same age as the young man who jumped. We’re thinking he was up there trying to stop him and he shot him.” Sebastian looked up and bit his lip a little harder, tasting blood in it. “Where was he shot?” He was almost afraid to ask but he needed to know. She looked up and opened her mouth like she was going to stay something before the other nurse caught her attention. The marred blond growled a little and slammed his fist on the desk, cracking the wood and making the nurses all jump.

_Silence._

“Where was he shot?” He asked looking down at the nurse with bright blue eyes. He was trying as hard as he could to stay calm but it really wasn’t working at the moment. He needed to smoke. Although he did feel better after slamming his fist on the desk. “The head.” She said finally. “Frankly, he should be dead. With the way it went. But he’s in surgery, so don’t get your hopes up Mister…?” She looked up and it took him a moment to realize she was waiting for his name. “Oh… Moran. Sebastian Moran.” She nodded and jotted the name down. “Why don’t you sit in that waiting room, take a nap or something. I’ll come get you when he’s awake.” The blond man nodded and headed for the room. He sat on the couch and stared blankly at the telly. He knew exactly what happened. Sherlock had figured a way out, and Jim got desperate. He wanted to win this little game.

_Win._

Well win he bloody well did.

That was if he even lived.

Seb eventually gave in and passed out on the couch in the waiting room. He didn’t know how long it had been when the nurse came in and gently nudged him. The ex-solider jerked and grabbed her wrist so hard he almost broke it. When she let out a cry he pulled back and muttered an apology. “What is it?” He asked rubbing his eyes a little. “Wait, Jim? Is he--… “ He looked up worried as she rubbed her wrist and shook her head. “They got the bullet out and he’s still alive. We won’t know the damage until he wakes up, but he’s seemed to have slipped into a coma. I’m sorry.” She muttered and he furrowed his brows and shook his head. “Can I see him?” He asked looking up. She gave a nod of approval and waved her had to have him follow her.

Sitting down in the chair, he ignored the nurse as she quietly shut the door. He sat in a chair and looked at the machines that Jim was all hooked up to. The steady beep of the heart monitor, the noise the breathing machine made as it pumped air in and out of his lungs. The blond furrowed his brow and watched for a long moment before taking Jim’s hand. “You idiot. Just had to win that stupid game of your’s. Risk your life to prove you’re clever. You’re stupid. Damn it Jim, you’re so stupid I could kill you myself…” He frowned and squeezed his hand, pressing the other on against his forehead. “Just wake up. You have to wake up. We’ll fix this. Start over. Do things different. No more fucking around with that damned doppelganger, Sherlock. No more of this… shite.” He sighed and leaned back in his chair holding onto his hand as he watched his face, listening to the machines. There was no movement. Not yet. There was a bandage wrapped tightly around his head as he laid there. Sebastian knew he wouldn’t wake up until that wound was healed. If he even woke up. What if he was so messed up from him. Can’t function. Can’t even take care of himself. The what was the point to all of this?

_Oh shut up, Seb._

_Have a little faith._

_Faith._

_There was really asking something._

He stayed where he was. He was determined to see Jim out of this. He’d keep him like this for a year. At the most. If he didn’t wake up he was gone, that was it. He would find something else. But right now, he was just going to sit in the dark room, listening to the machines as they beeped and made other noises. Listen as they kept Jim alive while he healed.

He stayed there.

Every day for hours, only leaving once in a while to eat, go to the loo or shower. Not like he had anything else.

Just Jim.

~ .:. ~ .:. ~ ~ .:. ~ .:. ~  ~ .:. ~ .:. ~~ .:. ~ .:. ~ ~ .:. ~ .:. ~  ~ .:. ~ .:. ~~ .:. ~ .:. ~ ~ .:. ~

Six months passed and there was still nothing.

Nothing at all.

The bandage was gone. The wound healed, but they didn’t know the damage. Sleeping in the chair rather than the cot near the window. Some nights he did this. Sat there and held his hand all night hoping for any sign of life to come through him.

Jim’s hand twitched in Sebastian’s, squeezing lightly before his eyes flew open and he gasped, choking on the tube in his throat. Weak body, filled with panic as he tried to get his hands up to yank it out. Sebastian’s blue eyes opened when he felt the movement and he stood, hitting the call button as he moved to Jim to gently take the tube out so he could breathe. “Jim?! Jim!” He called taking his face in hands and rubbing is thumb over his fuzzy cheek. “Jim… you woke up…” He muttered as confused brown eyes darted across his familiar face.

Blond hair. Blue eyes. Scars. Fuzzier than before.

_But what was his name?_

“Who are you?” Jim asked in a hoarse voice as he tried to get the neglected vocal cords to work. The blond frowned and ran his thumb over his cheek. “You don’t remember me?” The Irishman shook his head. “I know you… but not your name.” He nodded to him. “I’m Sebastian. Sebastian Moran. Seb.” He explained as the door opened and the nurses all came filing in to check Jim, scooting the other man away from the bed. Jim blinked and smiled a little at the name.

“Sebby.”


	2. Chapter II | A Step in the Wrong Direction

**Chapter II | A Step in the Wrong Direction**

It took months to get Jim going again. Almost another year just to get him able to be able to live at home again. Really they didn’t have a place to live. Both had always been at the compound… hide out… thing? Oh fuck it, he didn’t know. But it didn’t matter. They were still rather well off, Seb was good at saving and stashing money. Well now he had gotten them a flat just like his old one before.

He smiled at Jim as he helped him out of the lift and opened the door to let him into the rather large flat. He looked over and smiled when the Irishman did. He liked seeing him smile like this. This sincere smile that he never got until now. That real happy smile that he never got to see till now, even with the cane and looking so weak. At least he was happy.  “Well? What do you think? Do you like it?” Jim turned and smiled at Seb as he looked around the living room and kitchen. “Well I’m glad. This is actually one of the flat’s I looked at before I met you. The one I had was down the hall a way.” James was looking in the kitchen and quickly moving out to go down the hall to the bathroom. “This place is amazing. Seriously, I love it.” He said with a bright smile as he opened the bathroom door. It was huge, with a large tub and shower. “I wanted to make sure it was big enough so it didn’t hurt you to move, and so that I could help you if you needed it.” Jim smiled over at him and nodded. “It’s great, really great.” The blond smiled and moved over to him, pressing his lips against the Irishman’s head softly. “Come on, I’ll show you the bedroom.” Gently he took his hand and tugged him gently to the bedroom to let him look. “I got you some clothes. You have suits, jeans and t-shirts, long sleeve shirts, sweats and things like that.” He explained as the brunette opened the closet door and looked through the clothes, rubbing his fingers over the suit. Jim didn’t remember anything, really Sebastian was trying to keep it that way. He didn’t need to know what he had done.

Not when they were starting over.

He didn’t need the memories of what he had done.

Killed people, murdered for others, torture.

There was a lot of blood on his hands that he didn’t need to know about. He came out of his head when he heard Jim say his name. He looked over to see a silly grin on his face. “Now Seb, I know my ass is lovely, but staring is rude.” The blond grinned at him and shook his head. “Can’t help myself. Not like you mind really.” Sebastian smirked back at him and Jim nodded closing the closet door. “True. I’m kinda hungry Seb.” He said looking over at him. Reaching out Sebastian took his hand and led him back to the living room, placing him on the couch before heading into the kitchen looking to see what they had. He really didn’t want to leave Jim alone if he could avoid it, but if they didn’t have anything in, then he needed to go get something. “Hmm, Jim? Are you okay alone for a little bit? I’ve been busy with so many other things, I forgot to get food.” He asked leaning against the door frame of the kitchen as he looked over at the Irishman sitting on the couch. Jim smiled and turned to him. “I am an adult Seb. I can handle being alone for a little while without you. I promise I’ll behave myself.” The blond chuckled and walked over to him, gently pressing his lips against his dark messy hair. “I love you. I’ll be back in an hour or so, my mobile number’s on the fridge if you need me or want anything specific.” He said moving away from the couch to tug is boots on over his feet, patting his back pocket to make sure that his wallet was there. “Okay, be back in an hour!” He called as he walked out the door with his keys in hand. Jim waved and went back to watching telly for a few moments before getting up to explore the flat once again.

~ .:. ~ .:. ~ ~ .:. ~ .:. ~  ~ .:. ~ .:. ~~ .:. ~ .:. ~ ~ .:. ~ .:. ~  ~ .:. ~ .:. ~~ .:. ~ .:. ~ ~ .:. ~

Sebastian took the trolley through the market. Picking up things here and there. He decided that he was going to make lamb chops and mashed potatoes. The Irish in Jim really came through when there was hardy food on the table. He was always glad when he ate well. Looking over the things in the trolley, Seb was satisfied and went to the front to check out. He laid the food on the conveyer and looked up at the brunette woman who was looking over his tone body and marred face. She was checking him out and it made him chuckle. “Fine everything okay?” She asked with a smirk in his direction making him shake his head. “Yes, and though flattered, I’m gay.” The brunette frowned and nodded bagging his things. Seb paid and held out his hand for the change. “Have a nice night.” She gave a soft smile and nodded. “You too sir.” The blond smiled and nodded to her again as he walked out of the market onto the street.  The air was cool, calming. But he still wanted to get home to Jim. He stopped and looked at his phone making sure there was no call from Jim while he was there. When he saw nothing he felt more at ease and he started walking again. He was almost home, when he decided to stop and light up a fag before he got home. He was digging in his pocket for his lighter when there was a sudden there was a pop. People on the street started to yell and duck in cover, and he just stood there, dumbfounded for a moment. Shell shock coming back to haunt him. Freezing him in place for a moment before he turned to try and figure out where the shots were coming from. He knew it was a gun, after all the times he had shot people. He knew it was a gun. Another crack sound, this time it was louder. There was a sharp pain that made Sebastian gasp softly. All the air from his lungs left him. His arms went limp from shock, dropping not only the bag with groceries in it, but the cigarette that was in his mouth. The chocking feeling was almost as unbearable as the gasping. He pressed his hand to his chest and watched as the gray tank top under his camouflage jacket start to turn red as it was stained with his blood. The blond gasped and tried to get out some words as he thudded down to the cement on his knees. It didn’t even hurt even though he knew it should have. But everything but the wound in his chest was numb. He could hear muffled yelling from people around him on the street, screaming that he had been shot. Like he didn’t know that. Like the other people couldn’t see it. Seb whimpered softly, letting out one last gasp before he fell forward, slamming his marred face into the ground.

_It should hurt._

_But it doesn’t._

_Everything’s numb._

_I’m numb._

_I’m dying._

 Everything went black.

~ .:. ~ .:. ~ ~ .:. ~ .:. ~  ~ .:. ~ .:. ~~ .:. ~ .:. ~ ~ .:. ~ .:. ~  ~ .:. ~ .:. ~~ .:. ~ .:. ~ ~ .:. ~

Jim was getting nervous. It had been well over an hour. Almost two. Where the hell was he?! Limping to the into the kitchen, Jim took the phone and dialed Seb’s phone number and listened as the line rang out. Something happened. He knew it. Hanging up the phone sharply the Irishman whimpered and picked up again, pressing the redial button. Again, it rang and rang, finally someone picked up, but it wasn’t Sebastian. An older man with a honey voice. “Where’s Seb?”

_“Is this James? Are you Sebastian’s partner?”_

Jim nodded to the phone and then cursed at himself internally. “Y-Yes. I’m Jim, is he okay? Who is this?” He felt like he was going to have a panic attack if he didn’t get an answer soon. He needed an answer.

_“Jim, you might want to sit dow--…”_

“No! Just tell me where he is!” Screaming in the phone only to the horrible sound of silence back at him. Jim took the moment of silence to take a deep breath and relax. “Please… Please…just tell me.”

_“Sebastian was shot on the way home from market. He’s in surgery now for a collapsed lung. It’s so damaged he may need a transplant. We’re not sure yet. But please, you might want to get here as soon as you, just in case.”_

A whimper came from the Irishman as he leaned his forehead against the cabinet. Part of him wanted to ask “in case what?” but he already knew the answer. Jim swallowed hard and tilted his head back. “I-I’ll get a cab… b-be there in ten.”

_“Sixth floor. Wait at the desk I’ll meet you there.”_

The phone clicked when the call ended. Jim shoved his shoes on and was out the door as quick as he could. He hailed a cab and told him where to go. In less than ten minutes he was at the hospital, limping up to the desk. He panted and leaned against it, feeling like he was about to cry. “I-I’m Jim Moran, I got a call about Seb?” The nurse at the desk nodded as another moved him to a waiting room and sat him in a chair, gently handing him a glass of water to calm down. The doctor came in and gently sat down on the coffee table in front of him.

It was a long and tedious talk. Going over everything. If he lived, if he died. What would happened, what he would have to do. He was trying so hard to understand everything. To not give in and break down right there and then. Just sob in this poor man’s lap. Jim felt like, that wasn’t part of him. An old part that he really didn’t understand. After an almost two hour talk, the doctor left Jim alone with his thoughts, gently shutting the door behind him. As soon as it clicked shut Jim broke. He couldn’t hold back any more. He didn’t feel vulnerable with the door shut. “He can’t die… I need him.”

_“Well of course you need him. He’s Sebby. Our Sebby. We need him to get better. He said he’d help us. Be there for us?”_

Jim shivered at the voice and looked up to see the doppelganger of himself standing there. He wanted to know what it was. Why it was here. “Is he going to die?” He asked in a soft voice. Moriarty tilted his head and walked over to him gently taking his face in his hands.

_“Oh Jim dear. Not on your life.”_

Jim closed his eyes as the breath tickled his ear. When he opened his eyes and the doppelganger was gone. The Irishman pressed his head into his hands and flopped to his side. It didn’t take long and he was sleeping soundly.

~ .:. ~ .:. ~ ~ .:. ~ .:. ~  ~ .:. ~ .:. ~~ .:. ~ .:. ~ ~ .:. ~ .:. ~  ~ .:. ~ .:. ~~ .:. ~ .:. ~ ~ .:. ~

A soft nudge to his shoulder made Jim opened his brown eye and looked at the nurse who was giving him a soft smile. “He’s out of surgery.” Sitting up so quick his head spun, Jim took a moment to let the dizzy spell pass before locking eyes with her. “Is he okay? Can I see him?” She nodded. “We got him stabilized. I’ll warn you now, it’s going to be hard to see. He’s really bandaged up and has a machine hooked to him to help him breath.” Again the brunette nodded and move to stand. Gently, the nurse took his hand and led him to the room. Jim couldn’t help but cover his mouth at the sight. It made his heart hurt to see his strong tiger all hooked up to machines just to live. “C-Can I be alone with him?” He asked looking over at him, giving a set of pitiful big brown puppy eyes. It made her give in almost instantly. “Yes, I’ll shut the door.” He nodded and walked over to him, waiting for the door to shut before leaning over and kissing his head softly. He turned and grabbed a chair to tug it closer, curling up with his hand. “You’re not going to let him die? He’s going to get better.”

_“Yes Jim dear. He’ll get better.”_

 


	3. Chapter III | Love My Phantom Stranger

**Chapter III | Love My Phantom Stranger**

_Red._

_Whenever he closed his eyes his hands were covered with red._

_Blood._

_Why was it always blood?_

_Jim looked up from his hands into the full length mirror. His eyes went wide at the sight. Hands starting to shake from his blood covered for the Irishman gripped his hair and looked up again. “No, no, no… what did I do?” He panted softly and felt a chill run through his spin as his reflection started to form a wicked smirk on his face. His hands move out of his hair and he pressed his hand to the mirror._

_“This is who you are Jim dear. A killer. You like it.”_

_He shook his head and felt his chest start to heave as he panicked. “No, you’re a liar, you aren’t real!” He yelled at the glass covering his ears. The smirk slipped from the doppelganger’s lips as he slammed on the glass making it crack. Little spider webs splintering across the mirror._

_“I’m very, very real Jim.”_

_Panting hard the brunette took a step back from the mirror as it started to crack more, all the way across. The last hard hit made it shattered and Jim let out a yelp, taking a quick step back but still managing to cut his feet. There was a sharp grasp around his wrist that made him feel like his wrist was going to be broke._

_“Just you wait and see how real I am.”_

~ .:. ~ .:. ~ ~ .:. ~ .:. ~  ~ .:. ~ .:. ~~ .:. ~ .:. ~ ~ .:. ~ .:. ~  ~ .:. ~ .:. ~~ .:. ~ .:. ~ ~ .:. ~

James bolted up in the bed with a scream that reverberated off the walls. It was so loud and so shrill that it woke Sebastian from a drug induced sleep with a fright. The blond gasped and coughed trying hard to catch his breath, his hand moving to grab Jim’s leg. His silent way of asking for help. Jim snapped out of his own nightmare to the real life one that was happening right now. He would have to think about it after he helped Sebastian gain back his breath. Shaky hands moved and groping for the inhaler. When he found it, he slowly raised the blond from the bed. “Sebby, Seb, calm down baby, take a breath, come on. Breath Sebastian.” The commanding tone was enough to get him to open his mouth for the inhaler. Jim gently pressed it into his mouth and Sebby inhaled once. Shaking the medication again, the brunette pressed it to his lips. “Again, bit breath, come on.” The blond nodded and did as he was told. Taking a deep breath as Jim pressed down, releasing the medication into his lungs. That seemed to do it. Gently laying the inhaler down Jim wrapped his arms around Sebastian and held him until the labored breathing passed, replaced by soft easy breaths. He gently scooted down and kept him close. “There… I got you. Are you all right now?” There was a weak nod, before he turned his head to look at the other. “W-what was your dream about?” He whispered softly as Jim shook his head. “What they’re always about. Losing you.” He lied and kissed the wild blond hair. Seb opened his mouth to say something again, but Jim just shook his head. “Sebby, focus on breathing and try to go back to sleep okay?” He said looking him over with soft brown eyes. It always amazed Sebastian to look at his eyes now days. They were so different from how they use to look. Hollow, cold, black more than the warm brown that he was starting at now. Reluctantly the blond nodded to him and closed his blue eyes, taking the best deep breath that he would. It wasn’t very deep. He knew better than to try that. Deep breaths ended with a lot of pain. He was still really tired, having a hard time keeping himself conscious just to sit and talk to Jim for the few minutes that he did. Sebastian never slept well any more. If he wasn’t waking up from Jim yelling in his sleep, he was in too much pain to let the exhaustion take him. He was a little afraid he was gaining a tolerance to his pain medication and that it would stop working. If that happened, he would have to go back to the horrible liquid morphine, and with how sick that made he, he would like to avoid it to the best of his abilities.

Jim watched very patiently until the ex-army corporal finally gave in to sleep. His breathing went soft and he was seeming to have an easier time now. Very slowly the Irishman slipped out of the bed and wandered towards the bathroom. Jim sighed and turned on the water, leaning against the sink to catch his breath. That dream had been too real for him. His heart still felt like it was going a million miles an hour. Cupping his pale hands under the water, the brunette leaned over and slashed it on his face, taking a few more deep breaths before he looked up at the mirror. He stared for a moment before his reflection smirked in his direction.

_“Oh Jim dear. Have a bad dream sweetness?”_

The Irishman’s eyes went wide and he wheeled back away from the mirror. Pressing his eyes closed tightly, pale hands reached up and gripped at his while dark locks. “No, no, no. Not there. You… are a figment of my imagination.” He said, taking his hand away from his eyes and pointing, trying to be firm with himself.

_“Now James, that’s not how you treat an old friend.”_

Brown eyes flew open and he recoiled away from the doppelganger who was now at his left side. “Shit—“ He gasped as his knees hit the ledge of the tub and thudded into it with a soft hiss. That was going to leave a mark on his pale back. What was he going to tell Sebastian to explain the mark. Apparently Sebastian had not heard anything since there was no frantic banging at the door. The double raised a brow and laughed a little as he walked over to where he was in the tub and leaned over him.

_“Did that bullet fuck up your balance too?”_

He could feel the venom laced in the words, despite the smile that was spread across his face. Jim just stayed where he was for a long moment. His eyes closed again as he tried to get his breath under control.

_“Jiiiimmmmmmmmmyyy. Pay attention to meeeee.”_

Shaking his head, James kept his eyes closed tightly in defiance to the doppelganger’s order’s. A cold hand reached out and gripped his chin.

_“Look at me.”_

It ordered in a firm tone, when he didn’t open the eyes the grip went iron, clenching his jaw so hard he thought it might break. A gasp came from the dark haired Irishman and he opened his eyes with a whimper. The sight in front of him made him recoil and slam himself into the tub again as he tried to get loose.

Blood all over his face.

Blood from the bullet the tore through his head. There was crimson around his mouth as he smirked at him a bloody, wicked grin. Insanity. It was so easy to see on his face at this moment and it made Jim squirm to try and get away from him. The grip on his jaw got tighter. “Please… Stop it.” He whimpered a little. “You aren’t real. You can’t be. Only one me…” He muttered as the doppelganger shook his head.

_“No, I’m always going to be here. You can try to bury me with your drugs and therapy, but I’ll always be here.”_

His free hand moved and gently pressed a finger against the back of the brunette’s head and it made him whimper more. He didn’t even like when Sebastian accidently touched him there. He didn’t like when anyone or anything touched him there. This doppelganger made him want to scream for Seb. He didn’t know if he would hear him or not. His pain medication was good at tossing him for a loop.

_“You can’t get rid of me.”_

Closing his brown eyes as tightly as he could, Jim started to cry. “No… no, go away.” He whispered as he felt lips against his ear. He was afraid to hear the taunting voice again.

_“Never.”_

“Get away from me!”

For a moment, everything went eerily quiet, like Jim had lost all sense of hearing. He didn’t hear his heart beating or even his own breathing. It was almost a relief, but short lived when there were hands suddenly on his face once again. With all his might, he shoved his hands into the chest of the person who was touching him. He didn’t even see who, his eyes were closed. But instinct told him to shove them. There was a thud and a loud gasp, followed by a harsh cough. “J-Jim?!” Instantly the brown eyes opened and looked to see Sebastian laying on the floor, trying to push himself back up to his feet. “Oh shit… Sebby, I-I’m sorry! Are you okay?” He asked quickly as he tried to scramble out of the tub. His head hurt and everything spun a little. He must have hit it harder than he originally thought.  The blond swallowed hard and looked over at him, taking a long moment before pushing himself to his feet. He leaned against the sink and looked Jim over, his blue eyes trying to search his face for what was wrong, for what had happened. “You were shouting. What’s the matter?” James looked down at his feet and shifted uncomfortably. Should he lie?

No.

Not about this.

He needed help and the only way he was going to get it was if he told Sebastian what was going on. “I… was talking to myself.” He said raising his gain to look over the ex-soldier who was listening contently. “My reflection changed and he was smiling at me. When I tried to ignore it and tell myself it wasn’t real, it was like he appeared out of nowhere. I got scared and I tripped in the tub.”

“Then what?”

Jim bit his lip and shifted again, moving a little closer to him this time. “I tried again, saying he wasn’t real, but he said he was real and that I was never going to get rid of him! He scares me Sebby! Makes me want to do horrible things, I don’t want to be that person. T-That stranger isn’t me… I don’t--…”

“Shh…” Sebastian moved and wrapped his arms around him tightly, kissing over his wild hair. “We’ll go in and get you something so you stop seeing him. Okay?” Nodding softly the blond reached out and gripped his shirt tightly. “Are you sure you’re okay?” He asked while burying his face into his chest. He felt him nod even as he gently pressed against his chest to listen to him breath. It sounded like it hurt, but Seb didn’t make any indication that it really did. “Let’s go sit for a little while huh? Relax on the couch, watch a little telly. I’ll make some tea.” Jim took a deep breath and nodded to him. “Yes…” He whispered and pulled away, allowing his fingers to twine with Seb’s as he tugged him out to the cough, making him sit. He took the clicker and shoved it into his hand, before leaving he pressed a kiss to his forehead.

Jim watched him go and pressed the button to turn the telly on. He flipped through channel after channel until he hit the news saying something about Sherlock Holmes. The Irishman leaned forward and stared at the television as he flashed a picture of the man they were talking about.

_“Proclaimed genius Sherlock Holmes faked his death three years by jumping off a building. We are still unsure how he survived, but when we asked his older brother Mycroft Holmes what the reason for such a stunt was he reported back to us that his brother was face with an ultimatum from criminal master, James Moriarty. Either Mr. Holmes was to die or three people he was close to were going to in his place. James Moriarty, or Richard Brooke died from a self-inflicted gunshot wound. He killed himself so Sherlock would have no way to call off the sniper unless he jumped. Mr. Mycroft Holmes said he was happy to have his brother back, but would not talk about why he vanished for three years or where he was.”_

James blinked and leaned back into the couch, moving his hand to touch the scar on the back of his head. “Who is he?” He asked out loud even though there was no one in the room. He could hear the kettle screeching in the kitchen. This time when the cold hands touched him, he didn’t even flinch.

_“He’s the reason for all our troubles. The reason Sebby’s hurt. He did it. He did it all, and now we know he’s still alive. Does that seem fair that he got away from this unscathed?”_

The voice was hushed, cold tenor. Jim’s eyes turned to the kitchen then back to the telly. “No… Seb didn’t deserve what happened to him. But what do I do?” He asked looking back at his doppelganger. Moriarty gave him a warm smiled and touched his cheek, whispering into his ear.

_“We wait for the opportune moment.”_

“Opportune moment?” He asked looking over the face that was like a harsh reflection. The doppelganger nodded to him.

_“Let him rebuild his life, and then we’ll destroy it, just like he destroyed ours.”_

“I--…”

“Jim? Who are you talking too?” The Irishman turned and looked over at Sebastian, flipping the channel from the  news and getting up to help him bring over the tea. “Just to the telly, no worries.” He said flashing a convincing smile, placing the cups down as Seb wandered back into the kitchen.  Jim turned to look and see if the phantom stranger was still lurking around, but the room was quiet. He sighed and brought his tea to his lips.

The opportune moment.


	4. Chapter IV | Don't Trust the Talking Shadows on the Wall

**Chapter IV | Don’t Trust the Talking Shadows on the Wall**

 

“Whoa Jim, wait turn down the setting or it’s going to fly everywhere!” Sebastian was too late with his warning and the pancake batter flung across the kitchen, enough to make a huge mess in the five seconds it took him to yank the plug out of the wall. “I told you!” He scolded and looked over at the Irishman, who was very effectively using those big brown puppy eyes against him. “I did tell you.” He said giving the brunette a soft kiss. Jim just grinned at him and shrugged. “All right, go grab some towels from the bathroom why I work on cleaning up this mess, then breakfast okay?” He asked moving some of the shaggy hard hair from James’ face, smiling down at him again. He leaned down and gave him another soft kiss before letting him walk away from the counter. Before he left the blond gently slapped his ass making the Irishman jump and turn to look at him, sticking out his tongue. “Gooo dork.” Jim giggled and nodded, “I’m going, I’m going!” He called as he headed down the hall of their house.

_“Jim dear.”_

He stopped dead next to the hall mirror. He couldn’t move after he heard the voice. He wanted to look, really he did. Just to prove himself wrong. To tell him that there wasn’t anything there. But when he turned to look at the mirror, his reflection was his own, but at the same time not. It was smirking over at him. Jim back up, away from the mirror as the doppelganger leaned against the mirror.

_“Not nice to ignore me James. You’re miffing me off you know, when you ignore me.”_

The smirk disappeared, replaced with a rather dangerous looking stoic face. “James? Where are the towels?” The Irishman jumped when Sebastian called to him. “Give us a mo! Got distracted!” He called back shuffling away from the mirror to grab the towels they needed to clean up the mess in the kitchen. He was just thankful to get away from the mirror. In the bathroom, Jim pulled out an arm full of old towels and headed back for the kitchen. He stopped a few feet away from the mirror in the hall. He didn’t want to go by it. But it was the only way to get back. Squeezing his eyes shut, James walked as quickly as he could pass the mirror, muttering, “Not there, not there. No one’s there.”

_“Not nice Jimmy.”_

Stopping dead in his tracks, the Irishman turned his eyes to the mirror and let out a whimper.

_“You’re really starting to piss me off James.”_

Jim jumped back, dropping the towels when the doppelganger slammed his fists on the glass, causing a spiderwebbing effect in the glass where it cracked. “No, no. Not there, you aren’t there. You aren’t real. No, no, no, no!” There was another loud crack, this time hands reached out and gripped the pale arms like iron.

_“Don’t ignore me Jim! I never liked being ignored before what makes you think it’s going to be okay now? Look at me! Open your fucking eyes. Open them!”_

Jim whimpered and tried to pull away, keeping his eyes locked tightly shut even as the shadowman grabbed his chin and shook him a little. He didn’t want to look at him. His voice was going into that freaky double tone that was making him even more terrified to open his eyes. It made him feel like there was going to be some monster waiting there for him as soon as they opened.

He could hear the double growl and then a hand pressed against his forehead. Images of bloodied bodies and people screaming flashed through him, making him scream and slam his hands against the mirror. The glass shattered, cutting his arms and face as it flew all over. “You’re not real!”

Hearing the glass shattering and screaming coming from the hall, Seb peeked his head out of the kitchen to see what was going on. “Jim?” He called and cursed when he saw the Irishman smashing the mirror with bloodied fists. “Shit! Jim! Get away from there!” He yelled limping over the best he could and wrapped strong around the screaming Irishman’s waist. “Jim! Baby, it’s not real, calm down!” Jim was still flailing and struggling against him, clawing at Sebastian’s arms. He hissed a little as he slammed into the wall with a groan, sliding down but keeping a tight grip until the smaller man calmed down and stopped flailing. “I’ve got you baby. It’s okay…”  The blond muttered and soothed over the dark hair closing his eyes, trying hard to get his breath. He hadn’t wrestled with Jim like this in a very long time. Since before the fall he figured.

“Sebby, are you okay? You’re breathing sounds funny.” Jim’s voice sounded so small at that moment that he almost didn’t recognize it. He swallowed and nodded to him. “Yes, I’m okay. Don’t worry. Let’s get you and this mess all cleaned up.” He said waiting for the brunette to nod before he slowly started to pull him to his feet. “There now…” He said kissing his head and gently tugged him towards the bathroom.

Jim sat down on the tub ledge as he watched Sebastian wash his bloodied arms in the sink. He felt bad now, seeing all the scratch marks. He looked like he went head to head with an angry cat. “I’m really sorry Sebby. I-I didn’t mean to cut you up like that.” The blond only shook his head and gave the Irishman a soft smile. “Don’t worry about it.” He said, wetting down a cloth and taking on of James’ hands, gently wiping the blood away from the pale skin, revealing all the cuts that Jim could hardly feel.

There was a long silence between them as Sebastian carefully started to wrap his hands. Jim was trying to decide if he was just concentrating or if he was trying to figure out what to do with him.

_“He’ll probably stick you in a loony bin now, you know that right?”_

Brown eyes flickered up to the mirror and quickly shut, pretending that it stung a little so the blond didn’t ask what he saw. “Sorry, did that hurt?” He asked as Jim nodded a little to him. “Just a bit. They’re a little tender.” He said giving him a small smile.

_“Jimmy, Jim, Jim dear. Don’t ignore me.”_

The voice called again, making him shift. He needed something to get him out of his head. A soft hand going through his dark hair made his attention leave the mirror and go back to his lover. “You saw something that wasn’t there? Someone who was talking to you?” James nodded and ran his fingers over the cuts on the tan arms of the larger man. “Yes, me but not me. The one who liked all the blood and death. He was talking to me in the mirror. Telling me things, I tried to ignore him and that’s when he got angry.” He admitted and Seb sighed. “I’m going to call the doctors and see if we can get you in to get checked. Should probably be on something for that in case it gets worse.” He said moving to get up. Jim nodded and sat there for a moment.

_“They’ll take you away from him. You just watch. Just watch Jim!”_

“Shut up!”

The brunette slapped his hands over his mouth as he screamed at the reflection, making the blond turn and look at him with worried eyes. “Oh Jim… Are you still seeing it? Maybe we better go in now…” He mumbled and started to walk out of the bathroom. The Irishman looked at the mirror with terror and then back at Seb, moving out he grabbed him and gently shoved him onto the bed, quickly crawling into his lap and kissing him desperately.  The blond hardly had time to react, kissing back when lips pressed against his. “Jim… James wait a sec…” He gasped as cool bandaged hands slipped under his shirt and started to trace the muscle, then the scar on his pec. Sly fingers moved and grazed across his nipples, gaining a small moan from him. Wicked lips made their was from his mouth down his throat as the smooth hands pressed his shirt up so the skin was exposed to the cool air of the room. Giving Sebastian throat a bite, Jim moved away from and kissed over his chest, taking a perked nipple into his mouth. The blond gasped and tossed his head and scrambled a little to yank his shirt off so it wasn’t in the way. A small smirk coming to his lips as he heard Jim growl in approval. The blond had to resist the urge to laugh at him if he wasn’t too busy moaning from the pleasure. He let his brain soak up the attention. “Fuck Jim. Really not in the mood for too much foreplay. Been too long since we’ve been together like this.” The words gained a shiver from the Irishman as he looked up at the blond who was now smirking at him. “Yeah, wanna just get to it?” The older man smiled and nodded to him, pulling back to strip out of his clothes giving Sebastian a chance to do the same. Jim kicked his pants away from him, they flew across the floor and thunked into the closet. Seb laughed a little at his eagerness. He stood up, hobbling on his leg as he worked off his pants. “On the bed, find the lube.” Jim nodded to him and moved to climb on the bed. His bare butt wiggling at the horny blond as he worked his pants off. He couldn’t resist and smacked his arse hard, leaving a red print on the pale skin, but he did gain a needy moan from Jim. The brunette glared back at him with a flush face. “Prat.”

“Oh you were practically begging for it.” He snickered and kicked away his pants and boxers before turning to him. Jim had the lube in his hand as he sat there on his knees looking over Sebastian’s tan marred body. He ran his long pale fingers over the scar on his chest where he had been shot and felt a twinge of rage rise up in him.

_“See? It’s not fair that he had to go through that was it?”_

Brown  eyes shifted to the door where the doppelganger was standing with his crossed arm. It pushed itself away from the door and walked over to him, looking over the mark on his chest. It almost looked… sad.

Disgusted, but sad.

_“You have to fix it.”_

Jim quirked a brow and blinked again. “How?”

“How what Jim? Who the hell you talking to?”

The Irishman squeaked and looked up at the blond who was staring at him, silently wondering if this was a good idea. “I… no one. Sorry.” He said with a soft smile. The blond made a disapproving face and tilted his head to the side. “Did you see something? Maybe we shou---…”

“No! I don’t wanna go in. I want this.” Jim said it almost frantically and the ex-soldier nodded to him. “Okay, okay, calm down.” He smiled at him and kissed him softly. “Lay down I’ll get you prepped.” Jim almost beamed at him as he handed over the lube to him and laid down on the bed. Seb climbed over him and pressed his lips to his, back to being hot and heavy. They both needed to take their minds off what the hell was going on at the moment. James seeing things was making him nervous.

_What if he went back to the way he was?_

_He would leave me because I’m no use to him if I can’t do my job._

_I can’t lose him._

Pulling away, Seb sat back on his knees and lathered some of the lube on his fingers, before looking up at Jim. “I’ll try to be quick.” He whispered to him, gently pressing one finger against his entrance. He was sensitive from not having any in a while. It made the blond smirk as he slowly pushed the digit in. Jim let out a moan and arched at the feeling of the invading digit. He almost forgot what it felt like to have something in him like that. He opened his eyes and looked off to the side a little to see if the shadowman was still there, but there was nothing but the dimly lit room. A sigh of relief went through him as he moved his attention back to Seb who was now looking at him. “Come on Sebby, show me whatcha got.” He challenged, making the blond smirk at him and press his finger deep in him. Jim could feel it press against his sweet spot and it made him squirm.

_Damn forgot how long his fingers were._

He shivered at the feeling as it started moving within him. It didn’t take long before there was another one inside, making him arch and moan out. Everything seemed to go so much faster than he was hoping. He wanted the rough love making to last forever, but within a half hour it was over.

 

Seb was snoring with his arm draped over Jim’s chest. The Irishman looked over and chuckled lightly as he moved some of the wild blond hair out of his face. His pale finger traced down the scar lightly with a soft hum. He never really figured out where he got those. Something in war. Sebastian was good at answering Jim’s questions, but he could never get an answer to that question.

_“Jimmy.”_

The brunette blinked and turned a little when he heard the voice. Ever so gently he untangled himself from Sebastian and stood.  He grabbed his robe and pulled it on, loosely tying it as he followed the voice to the bathroom. Groping for the light switch he flipped it on with the back of his hand and looked at the mirror where the doppelganger was smirked.

_“Well wasn’t that fun. Even if he’s not the same, he’s still a fucking fantastic shag, yeah?”_

Jim chuckled and nodded. “I don’t think he’ll ever lose his talent for that.”

_“No, I suppose not. Well Jim dear. We need to talk. Remember when I told you, we needed to wait for the opportune moment to hurt Sherlock?”_

He nodded lightly and moved a little closer to the mirror, gently shutting the door most of the way. “Now? But I thought they just got a baby?” The doppelganger’s smirk grew into a Cheshire grin that almost made Jim flinch.

_“Exactly. Don’t you think, that baby would mean everything to John and Sherlock?”_

The Irishman shifted uncomfortably. “I… don’t think I can hurt a baby.” He muttered letting his dark eyes drop to the floor, a sudden hand on his arm made him jerk and turn to see the shadowman standing next to him instead.

_“Thank we’ll improvise. We’re good at that.”_

“Promise we won’t hurt the baby?” The smile didn’t look genuine, it didn’t even look like a smile. More like a wicked sneer that sent chills up the Irishman’s spine. Dark eyes locked with one another and the doppelganger nodded to him.

_“I promise we won’t hurt the baby.”_

****

****

**_I’m so changeable. It is a flaw with me, but to be fair, it is my only flaw._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not use to writing smut in my stories/or alone (usually just rp it) so that's why I skipped over it. Sorry about that.


	5. Chapter V | Once Again Trapped in the Spider's Web

**Chapter V | Once Again Trapped in the Spider’s Web**

Jim was still seeing the shadow man. Despite having medications for it. The Irishman would pretend to take it, usually flushing it or throwing it down the sink. Sebastian was none the wiser, because the pills were vanishing and Jim was acting better.  He seemed more stable. But Jim was a good actor.

Turning over in the bed, the brunette furrowed his brows when he saw Sebastian up and getting dressed. Jim pushed himself up and looked over at him. “What’s going on? Where you going Seb?” The blond smiled at him and walked over pressing a soft kiss to his head. “I got a job. It’s just working in an office so it should be fine for me to work.” Jim furrowed his brows and gave him a worried looked. “I’m fine. You gonna be okay by yourself until tonight? I’ll bring takeaway for dinner, should be home about nine-ish.” Jim nodded and gave him a kiss before laying back down on the pillow, watching him limp out the door with the cane. He was glad that Seb was getting able to work again. He knew he was bored and needed something to do. Closing his eyes, he listened as the door shut.

_Well isn’t this convenient._

Brown eyes flew open as the brunette bolted upwards in the bed and looked towards the closet where the doppelganger was standing. “W-What do you mean “convenient”?”

_I mean today is the day we put our plan into play, and Sebby’s gone to work._

“Today? Really? But shouldn’t we plan mor—“

_No, today or it won’t work. Call the others. Tell them to meet you at Baker street at 7:45. We’ll go from there._

The double vanished and Jim was left sitting there alone. He was nervous about this. He promised they wouldn’t hurt the baby, but could he really trust him? Swinging his legs off the bed, the Irishman stared at the phone for a long minute before picking it up and dialing.

“221 B, Baker Street. 7:30. Don’t be late.”

~ .:. ~ .:. ~ ~ .:. ~ .:. ~  ~ .:. ~ .:. ~~ .:. ~ .:. ~ ~ .:. ~ .:. ~  ~ .:. ~ .:. ~~ .:. ~ .:. ~ ~ .:. ~

Sherlock groaned and pulled himself up from the bed as his toddler started to scream, letting both his father’s know rather effectively that he was awake and tired of being alone in his crib. Well if he was even still in his crib. He was good at getting out of it now. The brunette stopped and looked at John who was snoring right through the cries. He had been working ten hour night shifts at the hospital the last three days and had another one tonight. The poor doctor was exhausted. Sherlock smiled fondle and leaned over, soothing his hair and kissing his head. It gained a soft smile. The detective groaned and stood up, talking up the stairs slowly and opening the now quiet room. Hamish was sitting on the floor playing with a stuffed bee when Sherlock opened the door. “Hey baby. Got out of your crib again huh? I swear. What are we going to do with you?” He asked out loud and gently plucked the boy from the floor. “Ohh, there we are. Are you hungry?” He asked, smiling at the toddler who smiled brightly and nodded fast. Sherlock turned around and Hamish shoved the bee plush in his face, making the brunette laugh. “Bee! Dada bee!” He chirped happily as Sherlock soothed his while hair and then down stairs. “Let’s change you first, then breakfast.”

He was a little surprised how good he was with his son. But John was a good teacher. He had learned most of what he knew from John. John learned from books and taking care of children at the hospital. People still questioned him now and then. Asking John in hushed tones if he had tried experiments on the child. The thought made him frown a little. The blond always stuck up for him when asked those questions, but it made Sherlock realize what kind of impression he left on people. They had even had child protective services called once. Of course when they found out Mycroft Holmes was Sherlock’s brother, they quickly vacated the premise.

Sherlock was a good father. He tried hard and excelled. Except no one gave him a chance.

Padding out of the bedroom a few hours later, John smiled as he looked in the living room and saw the two on the couch napping together. Sherlock still didn’t have great sleeping habits, but it made it easy for him to work his hours with the baby, while John worked at the hospital. Walking over quietly, the blond bent down and soothed Hamish’s locks, Sherlock’s similar ones. The older brunette made a noise and opened his green/blue eyes to look over at John with a soft smile. “Hey, you up already?” John nodded to him and leaned over, gently pressing his lips against Sherlock’s very softly while his hand softly stroked the curls. The brunette hummed happily and moved his hand to stroke the side of John’s cheek with his thumb. “When do you work tonight?” John was quiet for a moment and opened his eyes to look over at him. “I work at five.”

Sherlock made a face at the statement and looked over at the clock, squinting to see the time. It was about four already. Hamish would be waking up soon to have dinner, then they would play for a little bit and then it was bed time. Nights John worked Sherlock tended to spoil him. They would stay up a little later and fall asleep on the couch. After two years of doing it John didn’t really scold him for it anymore, but he did make it a point to tell Sherlock that it was because of that he didn’t like sleeping in his crib. Of course the brunette only shrugged it off.

The little bundle of dark curls started to shift, waking up from his nap. Sherlock smiled as he opened his blue eye and looked up at him. “Dada.” He said softly and patted his face. Sherlock chuckled and gently pet his hair. “Hammy, look here’s papa.” He pointed to John and instantly the little boy turned to look. He lifted up from Sherlock’s chest and outstretched his arms for the blond. “Papa!”

John beamed at the little boy and gently pulled him from Sherlock’s chest so the older brunette could pull himself up from the couch with a small groan. John backed up a little and looked over Sherlock cautiously. “How are you feeling Sherlock? Sore?” Sherlock looked up at him and smirked a little. “You worry too much. Promise I’m fine. Molly did a good job fixing me up.” The blond made a unsatisfied face as he bounced their son who was babbling happily and playing with John’s necklace. “Molly is a _coroner_ , not a doctor Sherlock.”

“Pfft, close enough. I’m alive aren’t I?” He said moving to stand up and go to John. Hamish switched from John’s necklace to the dog tags Sherlock was wearing, although they belonged to the doctor who still didn’t look didn’t look very happy. “You are.”

“Then shut up and stop complaining.” He said with a smirk, giving his head a kiss as he moved into the kitchen to start dinner. If he made something light, they would have time to eat with John. The blond ignored the comment and gently sat down on the floor with their son to play while Sherlock made some BLTs for them and a little grilled cheese sandwich for Hamish. Since they had agreed to take a break from cases as of late to spend time with the baby, Sherlock had been stepping up. The child was a good distraction to him. Hamish kept his father busy, which meant there was no shooting walls or complaining about boredom. He was a better father then people gave him credit for.

After eating didn’t, John headed to work and Sherlock sat on the floor with Hamish to play until bed time.

Laying on the couch, the brunette soothed the soft curls. He was watching something quiet on the telly as Hamish slept. Sherlock was just closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep. Hamish being pulled out of his arms. His instant reaction was to think that it was probably John. Opening his eyes lightly, he blinked the sleep away trying to focus on the figure holding the child. “John?”

“Guess again.”

The accent alone was enough to make the brunettes eyes fly open to see who was there. He had to see it for himself.

_It’s not him._

_He’s dead._

_I watched him kill himself._

“He really looks like you Sherlock. It’s amazing really. But he’s got John’s eyes and nose.” Jim was looking over the baby who was suckling at his pacifier and looking back at the Irishman with his curious blue eyes.

Sherlock moved to bolt up at the Irishman, who took a step back as someone grabbed him from behind, holding him tightly in place. “Let go! James, what do you want?! It’s been almost five years, please. I haven’t done anything, I just want to have to my family!”

_He’s a liar, Jim._

His brown eyes moved to the doppelganger, who was standing next to him looking at Sherlock and then Hamish. He watched as the shadowman moved his hand over the curls of the little boys head, not quite touching him. It was strange. He could touch him, but he wasn’t touching Hamish?

_He’s a liar. He was the once who hurt Sebby, who ruined your life. It’s time to ruin his by…? You remember what I told you?_

“Taking what’s most precious to him?” He answered looking down at Hamish and over to Sherlock who was looked at him with wide aquamarine, terrified eyes. “N-No, I’ll do anything just don’t hurt him please!” He had never been one to beg but it was different. That was Hamish. That was his little boy. His and John’s that he promised to always protect.

_Shut him up Jim, we have to get out of here before the old lady comes back._

The Irishman pulled his gun out from his belt and slammed the butt of it across his face. Sherlock’s eyes closed and he slumped in the other man’s arms. Jim looked at them and nodded to the door. “Get him out of here, in the van, we have to go before Mrs. Hudson gets back.” The two men nodded and hold of Sherlock, dragging him down the stairs and out the back to the van.

Jim looked at child in his arms and up at the shadowman who was now at the window. “You promised we wouldn’t hurt the baby.”

_We won’t. It was just to get Sherlock worked up._

He turned and looked at him, smirking before vanishing. Jim looked down at the baby who was still sucking on his pacifier. He soothed the dark hair and smiled as Hamish touched his face. Walking to the door, he grabbed the diaper bag, wrapped a blanket around the baby and walked out.

  ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ ~ .:. ~ .:. ~  ~ .:. ~ .:. ~~ .:. ~ .:. ~ ~ .:. ~ .:. ~  ~ .:. ~ .:. ~~ .:. ~ .:. ~ ~ .:. ~

“Jim, I’m home.” Seb came through the door and looked around the dark empty house. “Jim?” He called as he walked around flipping on lights and looking around. He was starting to feel panicked now that he couldn’t find him. “James?! Where are you?!” He called looking all over and stopping in the kitchen. There was a note on the counter that he very hesitantly picked up to read over.

_They’ll regret it._

_I’ll make sure of that._

_-JM_

“Shit.”  He cursed and tossed the note down. He ran out of the best he could, gripping his cane as he got into the car and drove to where he was fairly certain James was.

_Please be there._

_Please be there…_

_Please._

He pulled up and stopped the car hobbling out. The blond panted as he walked up the stairs and went to bang on the door, as soon as he touched it, it creaked open. Sebastian stood there for a moment before moving up the stairs and pushing open the flat door and looking around. There was a mess by the couch, things knocked over. Moving inside he looked around for any other signs and found a schedule on the fridge. It was John’s work schedule. Seb bit his lip and headed down the stairs, back into the car.

Stopping in front of St. Bart’s, the blond took a deep breath and got out, going to the floor where John was supposed to be working. He was talking to the nurse at the desk as she pointed to John who was walking up with some clip boards. He stopped dead and the two stared uncomfortable at each other for a long moment.

“Sebastian? What are yo--?”

“Something’s happed. I think Jim took Sherlock and your son.”

The doctor stared at him for a long moment, dropping the boards. “W-What?”


	6. Chapter VI | An Understanding

**Chapter VI | An Understanding**

Sherlock gasped at the feeling of the freezing water hitting his face. He let out a sputtery cough as he looked around with wide aquamarine eyes. Cold floor, cement. Dark, musty smell. Pressing his hands against the floor, Sherlock pushed himself up, staggering back to hit a wall of bars. His head was still hurting like crazy. Lifting a hand to where his head was throbbing Sherlock checked for blood. Even though his face was wet from whoever decided to splash him with water to see if he was alive. When Sherlock pulled his hand away, there was blood over his face. It was then the realization that Jim had his son. Turning quickly on his heels Sherlock looked through the bars at the dark room.

_They have to be here._

“Hamish?!” The brunette yelled when he couldn’t get his eyes to adjust to the bit blackness of the room. He was looking through the bars when he felt something slam hard into his nose, knocking him to the floor in a crumpled ball. “F-Fuck…”

“Now, now Sherlock, best watch that mouth. Your son is rather intelligent. I’m sure he would catch on to those words quickly. Children always seem to learn profanity faster than other things.” Jim flipped on a light, revealing a rather large man, standing at the bars with a gun, that had struck Sherlock in the nose. He was holding Hamish who was suckling at his pacifier, trying to stay awake as he looked at Sherlock, reaching for Sherlock.

“D-Dada.” Hamish whined and the Irishman shifted him in his arms, shushing him. Sherlock panted and moved over to the cage looking up at the big man before holding his hand out for Hamish.

Just to touch him.

To know he was okay.

Jim rolled his eyes and let the small boy down to the ground, holding a hand up to keep the large man with the gun at bay as Sherlock took a moment to hold his son and look him over to make sure he was okay. Hamish looked over Sherlock’s face. He didn’t understand why his father was covered in red. He whimpered as he touched his face. “No, daddy’s okay, don’t cry.” Jim rolled his eyes and picked up the boy making him cry out. Sherlock reached for him, only to be hit hard with the gun again. He fell back and held his nose as he looked up at Jim. “What do you want?! Tell me! What have I don’t to have this coming?!” The brunette stared at him for a long moment before moving over to the cage. “Sebastian Moran was shot.” The brunette’s aquamarine eyes went wide and he swallowed, looking obviously nervous about the news. “He’s dead. Yes that’s right, you killed a perfectly harmless man. You _killed_ him, Sherlock. I know it was you. I can read it on your face now.” The Irishman was lying, he didn’t even know why he was lying, it was like something was compelling him to do so, but Seb wasn’t here so Sherlock really would be none the wiser over his fib. The detective shook his head as he looked over him. “I didn’t know you were alive… I didn’t know he wasn’t dangerous. I was just doing what I had to. I thoug--…”

“Shut up! I’m not done talking.”

Sherlock flinched and Hamish started to cry, making Jim close his eyes and furrow his brows.

“Tell me how to make him stop.”

The brunette swallowed and nodded. “Give him the pacifier… that usually calms him down.” Jim looked down and picked up the pacifier that was connected to the one-sie and gently coaxed it into the toddler’s mouth, whose face softened and eyelids grew heavy. Jim smirked a little. “Well that works like a charm huh?” Sherlock nodded and leaned against the bars. The smaller brunette looked up at the other man behind the bars. “You want to know what I want? You took something precious from me. So now… I’m going to do the same. But I’m going to have a little bit of fun with you first.”

Sherlock swallowed and looked up at him as he stood. “No, Jim, listen. I’ll do anything, just don’t hurt him please?” He tried to pull him up as the other man started to walk out of the room with the toddler on his shoulder. “Please! Jim! D-Don’t hurt him! I’ll do anything! Kill me if you want just don’--… Don’t hurt him! Ji---…!”

Sherlock was cut off when the butt of the gun moved through the bars and slammed into his stomach, making him moan out and hit the ground, just as the other door slammed. Jim and his son were out of the room, as the larger man on the other side of the bars entered the cell and started to beat on him with the gun.

Jim leaned against the back of the iron door, listening and staring at the now sleeping child on his shoulder. He moved his hand up and started to rub the back of his head, trying to calm himself down. “We’re not really going to hurt the baby right?” Jim moved his brown eyes up to look at the doppelganger who was staring at the child before his eyes moved back to Jim’s.

_“Oh course not, Jim dear.”_

“You aren’t lying to me?”

_“Why would I lie?_

“Because it’s you.” The shadowman feigned offense before laughing a little at him.

_“You’re smart not to trust me.”_

“I lived with you in control of my head for twenty years, of course I don’t trust you. I’ve seen what you can do.” There was a small but wicked grin that spread across the doubles face as he listened to Jim.

_“I suppose, but we won’t hurt the child.”_

A sigh of relief came from Jim as he looked down at the sleeping boy. “What about Sherlock?” The wicked grin widened at the comment.

_“We had to wait for John.”_

~ .:. ~ .:. ~ ~ .:. ~ .:. ~  ~ .:. ~ .:. ~~ .:. ~ .:. ~ ~ .:. ~ .:. ~  ~ .:. ~ .:. ~~ .:. ~ .:. ~ ~ .:. ~

“Come with me.” After John had leaned down to pick up the charts he dropped, the blond stomped off to his office waiting for Sebastian to follow him. Once he was in the room, the blond turned around to talk to the doctor but was grabbed by the shirt collar and shoved hard into the wall with a groan. He let his cane clatter to the floor as he looked over John’s face. Years of being with Jim had don’t the same thing that years of being with Sherlock had done to John.

Opened his eyes.

He was able to tell everything the man was feeling just by looking over his face.

Rage, fear, anxious.

And a little lost.

Like he didn’t know what to do now that Sherlock had been taken from him again.

“Where are they?” He growled and slammed Seb into the wall, knocking the air from his already weak lungs. He gasped and shook his head as he looked down at him. “I don’t know where they are. That’s why I came to you.” John slowly pulled away letting him go, since he was now pretty much gasping for air.

“Are you alright?”

He asked as the blond dug in his pocket and took two shots from the inhaler, nodding to him. “Yes fine. Do you think we can talk about this like rational people now?” He muttered as he looked over at John who was leaning against his desk, eyes darting over the larger man, obviously very untrusting of him, but why wouldn’t he be. It was smart for John not to trust him. It was only about five years ago that he had tried to kill him. The doctor nodded to him and gestured for Seb to sit in one of the chairs, which he was more than happy to oblige. Sitting down the older blond looked John over.

“Lately… Jim’s been acting rather odd. He was fine for a long time after the accident. It was like everything in his head had been reset… but now… well a little while ago he smashed the hall mirror because someone was talking to him. He didn’t really tell me who, he just said “him” so I can only assume it’s…well him. The other Jim.”

“Moriarty.” John said looking him over with sharp blue eyes. The name made Seb squirm in his seat a little. To everyone it was like Voldemort or Suron. A type of he-who-must-not-be-named deal.

But why would he want to remember? He was trying to start his life over. He didn’t want Jim to be haunted by things that he was not in control of.  Seb didn’t want to live in a past that was filled with mistakes.

“…yes. He seemed fine this morning, but when I got home from work he was gone. Something just didn’t feel right about the whole situation. So I went to your flat. When I got there, your son and Sherlock were gone. The house was a mess so there had to of been a struggle. But John, here’s the thing.” He scooted forward on his chair a little. “Jim isn’t that madman anymore. He’s sweet and soft. Almost childlike. It’s just this dominate personality that gets him into trouble, and if I can get him on medication for it he’ll be fine. I don’t want him to have to go to jail… please.” John’s hard face softened a little and he nodded to him. “I have one condition before I help you.” Seb nodded to him quickly looking eager. “Anything.”

“He hurts my child in any way. I will not hesitate to shoot him.”

There was a lump in the blond’s throat as he looked over at John before nodding to him.

“Understood.”

 


	7. Chapter VII | Lies the Shadows Sing

**Chapter VII | Lies the Shadows Sing**

John shifted awkwardly in the car as he rode with Sebastian. He still didn’t trust this man as far as he could throw him. Four years ago he was one who almost shot him. Who would have shot him if not for Sherlock jumping from the building. He sighed a little and pressed his head into his hand as he leaned against the window and closed his eyes tightly. He couldn’t believe this was really happening again.

Moriarty and his stupid obsession with Sherlock. Sherlock was hardly even taking cases any more. Not since they got their son at least. And he was different after the fall.

So different.

It was like the machine part of him was gone. He was open. Able to expression real emotions.

Real love.

John knew for a fact that Sherlock loved their son more than anything. Hell, he might have loved Hamish more than he loved John. And as bizarre as that sounded, it actually didn’t bother John. It made him happy. That way he knew Sherlock would do exactly what he did four years ago for that little boy now.

The little boy with the ebony locks, pale skin and his blue eyes.

_Their son._

_Their Hamish._

“John? Are you okay?” The deep, gruff sounding voice yanked John out of his mind. He turned and looked over at Sebastian and huffed lightly before turning away again. “I would be better if I was at home with my son and boyfriend right now, but I guess given the circumstances I’m fine.” He said looking back out the window before pulling his phone out of his pocket and looking at him. Part of him hoping that there would suddenly be a message telling him where to go. But they had been looking for hours now and there was still nothing. John was really starting to feel like Sebastian was running him round and round in circles on purpose. He huffed and leaned his head back against the seat.

Sebastian stayed quiet, knowing he didn’t deserve any trust from John. But there had to be something that he was missing. Jim was not _that_ person anymore. He was sweet and soft. It wasn’t like him to just up and vanish. Let alone kidnap someone. The blond sighed, turning to John and opening his mouth to say something when his phone suddenly went off;

**_“It's a beautiful lie, It's the perfect denial!_ **

**_Such a beautiful lie to believe in. So beautiful, beautiful it makes me_ **

**_It's time to forget about the past. To wash away what happened last._ **

**_Hide behind an empty face. Don't ask too much, just say_ **

**_'Cause this is just a game._ **

**_It’s a beautiful lieeeeeeee!”_ **

Sebastian grabbed the phone and clicked a button to see what it was. Only a text, but he knew it was from Jim. Green eyes read over the text as he held it out for John to read. “He’s looking for you.” He mumbled as John looked down and took the phone reading over it.

_To: Sebastian_

_John, Richmond Park. 30 minutes._

_~JM_

John looked over at Sebastian, for the first time since he showed up at the hospital, he was glad he was here. That someone was here. That he was going to help him get Sherlock back.

As long as he could get Jim back.

If Jim was killed though… he wasn’t sure what Sebastian would do. John assumed he would turn on him. “Here…” He mumbled and handed it back. “Are we close to Richmond Park?” He asked looking over at the scarred man as he stared at him phone for a long moment before nodding to him. “Yes, we should be able to get there in twenty.” He leaned forward to the driver. “Richmond Park and hurry.” The driver pressed down on the pedal and the car accelerated with a loud hum.

~ .:. ~ .:. ~ ~ .:. ~ .:. ~  ~ .:. ~ .:. ~~ .:. ~ .:. ~ ~ .:. ~ .:. ~  ~ .:. ~ .:. ~~ .:. ~ .:. ~ ~ .:. ~

Jim looked out the window quietly, before turning a little to look over the child that was sleeping in the center of the bed. He never imagined Sherlock  being a father. He just didn’t seem like that type of person. He didn’t care about anyone but himself.

_Wait._

_No, that’s no right._

He pretended he didn’t care, but really Sherlock cared about his friend more than they probably cared about him. But he did know for a fact that he loved his son. He could see it when he first took Hamish from him. That look of terror in his eyes at the thought that something might happen to him. T

he more Jim thought about it, the more it became clear. The shadow man had lied to him. Told him that this man cared for no one. Love was something viscous and hurtful. But here he was, with John, and with this little boy who looked exactly like him. Jim got up and covered the toddler with a blanket and moved out of the room, practically running down the hall and opening the door to the room where Sherlock was laying on the ground, bloodied and beaten.

The Irishman whimpered and pressed his hand to the back of his head, rubbing the soft spot where the plate was to calm down before he walked over to the cell and opened the door. He leaned down and lightly touching his shoulder, shaking him weakly when he didn’t get a response. “Sherlock.” He whispered and pulled him over on back, gaining a weak moan. “There you go, come on, wake up.” Sherlock opened one eyes, the other was already swollen shut. “Jim?”

“I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry. I’m going to get you out of here okay?” He whispered, gently grabbing him and lifting him from the cold ground. Sherlock cried out softly but managed to get to his feet. His pale bloodied hand gripped the bar and Jim smiled a little. “There you go, that’s it. I’m going to get you ou--…”

Jim stopped dead, face paling at the sight in front of him. The shadowman, was there. His face bloodied and his eyes filled with fury. He looked like a demon and it literally made Jim recoil a bit. “W-What? Jim? What is it?”

_“What. The fuck. Do you think you’re doing Jim?”_

His voice sounded like a harsh hiss, double vocals and terrifying. “I… This isn’t right. I’m getting him and his son out of here. I’m going to go home with Sebby and take my medication and make sure you never come back!” The doppelganger moved and shoved him into the bars, causing Sherlock to thud to the ground with a hurt and confused expression on his face as he scooted away from the man.

_“You think they’ll just let you go back to Seb after what you did? You think John will let you be after he sees what you did to Sherlock? After you kidnapped his son? You’ll either go to the nut hatch or he’ll shoot you. Do you understand me?! Jim dear?”_

The Irishman panted and whimpered, nodding to him before the doppelganger gave a horrid smile and pressed his lips to Jim’s, making him gasp. He fell to the ground with a hard thud, leaning against the bars with his head down.

Sherlock panted and moved to stand, using the bars for leverage. He looked over the brunette and panted. What the fuck had just happened? He had no answers. “Jim?” He called once, when the man laid unresponsive, he walked a little closer before deciding to bolt. Sherlock headed out of the cell and towards the door. All he had to do was find Hamish and he could get out of here.

But there was a sudden yank on his ankle and he thudded to the ground. He hand held his hands out in front of him to brace himself, but when he landed on the concrete, there was a sickening snap. His wrist was broken. The brunette cried out and held his arm to his chest as he rolled over to see what had happened. He whimpered at the sight of the Irishman. “J-Jim…?” He whispered. There was nothing but a wicked grin under his hair. Light brown eyes had turned black. “Guess again, _virgin._ ” James hummed and moved to stand. “Ohh, I thought he would _never_ give in! Who knew such a weakly had such will power.” He hummed straightening his suit and looking down at Sherlock. He gave a wicked smile before slamming his boot into Sherlock’s broken wrist making him scream. The ebony haired man almost bounced he was so excited at the sound. “Oh! I missed hearing that. Do it again, will you?” He asked as he kicked Sherlock hard in the wrist again, gaining another scream. The brunette giggled and looked up when the door opened.

“They’re here boss.”

Jim grinned. “Ohhh goody. Time for the real fun. Get him back in the cell. I’ll go get them.” The large man nodded and grabbed Sherlock by his hair and dragged him back into the cell.

~ .:. ~ .:. ~ ~ .:. ~ .:. ~  ~ .:. ~ .:. ~~ .:. ~ .:. ~ ~ .:. ~ .:. ~  ~ .:. ~ .:. ~~ .:. ~ .:. ~ ~ .:. ~

John swallowed hard as he got out of the car, looking over at Sebastian. John looked scared. And Seb looked unnerved as Jim walked out of the building, holding Hamish in his arms. “Boys! Welcome to the party! If you’ll leave you’re guns and follow me please, we can get down to business. John walked to the front of the car, reaching for his gun. Seb watched him closely and shook his head at John, but the younger blond didn’t listen. “Where’s Sherlock?!” He yelled and Jim smirked pulling his own gun out and pressing it to the toddlers head, making the blond gasp and stop in his tracks.

“John, I asked you nicely to leave your gun.” His voice had turned into a deep threatening tone that made Seb even grimace. Hamish was looking at the gun, touching the barrel curiously. “Put it down, or I will splatter you’re precious little boy’s brains all over.”

John’s hands were shaking again as he dropped the gun to the ground. “Good boy.” Jim hummed as he put his gun away and turned his back not even questioning Sebastian. The taller blond nodded to him and lifted his coat away to reveal his gun. “Go, I’ve got your back.” The ex-soldier looked at the other man, trying to find anything to tell him he was lying. But there was nothing. He nodded to him and followed James down the rabbit hole to what could have been his death.

Or Sherlock’s.

Or even Hamish.

Swallowing hard they moved into the room where Sherlock was being held. He was laying on the ground, bleeding and breathing shallowly. John’s eyes went as wide as saucers. “Sherlock!” He tried to run as Sebastian grabbed him to hold him back.

“That’s a good boy Sebby! Hold him back!” Jim chided, egging John on purposely. The blond whispered to John. “Stop, or they’ll both be dead. Please trust me.” John went lax in his arms and nodded. John swallowed and looked over at Jim. “Please… please what do you want?! Five years and now your back for what?!”

“For what I originally came for. I want to see Sherlock destroyed. Obliterated. Nothing left of him. I mean this.” He said using the gun to gesture to the brunette. “This is a very good start.  But you I know, exactly what would destroy him.” Jim raised the gun and pointed it at John, making his breath still in his chest.

But then it moved and pressed to the toddlers head.

Another wicked grin.

“This.”

_“You said we wouldn’t hurt the baby?”_

“I lied.”

**_BANG!!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! Hope you like cliff-hangers! :D


	8. Chapter VIII | Not This Time Boss

**Chapter VIII | Not This Time Boss**

Everything was deadly still for split second. No one moved.

No one even dared take a breath.

Silence.

Until Hamish started to cry.

John pulled away from Sebastian and looked back at the tall marred man. He was looking over at the Irishman, his hand was steady and his stone face was starting to crack under the pressure of what he had done. Moving forward John went to Jim and grabbed his son before he was dropped. He pulled back and back and watched as the red started to form on Jim’s shirt and he thudded to his knees.

Sebastian nodded to John to get Sherlock as he walked over to the Irishman. His eyes were going soft again as he choked and looked up at the blond, giving a small weak smile. “Sebby… Thank you.” He mumbled softly as the blond leaned down and wrapped his arms around him and he slumped into him. “Shh… I’ve got you.” He mumbled and moved to press his hand over the bleeding wound, making the smaller man whimper at the feeling.

John held Hamish to his chest tightly as he watched. He was having a hard time believing that he had actually shot Jim to save his son. This man had defiantly changed. He wasn’t the same. Softer, kinder. The blond shushed his son and moved to open the door of the cell. “Sherlock… come on baby.” He mumbled, wrapping his arm around his neck. Sherlock made an uncomfortable noise at the feeling of his broken wrist being moved. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, we’ll get it fixed. We have to get out.” The brunette nodded and whimpered a little and panted as he reached to grab the bar to leverage himself up. He looked over at Sebastian as he cradled the Irishman in his arms, looking over the shot as they hobbled out of the room. “John… he’s going to die…”

“I know. Let Seb take care of it.”

~ .:. ~ .:. ~ ~ .:. ~ .:. ~  ~ .:. ~ .:. ~~ .:. ~ .:. ~ ~ .:. ~ .:. ~  ~ .:. ~ .:. ~~ .:. ~ .:. ~ ~ .:. ~

The blond sat on the floor, readjusting the Irishman in his lap smiling down at him. It was a little hard to believe he was losing him again, but this time he was the one who put the bullet into him.

He wanted to apologize, but at the same time he knew Jim, this Jim, the calmer sweeter one that he had learned about and eventually grew to love the past couple years, would have been happy.

Happy that he didn’t let him hurt the child. 

Jim tilted his head a little and looked at him. “Sebby… thanks.” The blond frowned and nodded. “You already told me that Jim…” He mumbled looking down at him; the Irishman just returned a smirk. “And you told me to shush.” He chuckled and groaned at the pain in his chest coughing a little more. He winced and went rigid at the pain webbing in his chest. “Sebastian.” He mumbled looking up at him and panting softly as he tried to breathe again. “Can we go home please?”

The older man’s green eyes went sad, as he closed them and shook his head. A cooling hand pressed against his cheek as hot tears streamed down.

_I don’t want to lose you again._

_I don’t want to be without him._

“Sebby? Can’t we just go home?”

Sebastian shook his head and finally opened his eyes too look down at him. “Not this time boss.” He mumbled and soothed a hand over his hair softly. “Not this time.” He mumbled looking into the younger man as he brought him up to his chest and hugged him. “I’m sorry Jim.”

There was only a nod as he was lowered back into his lap. “I really did love you Seb.” The blond nodded to him and lifted his hand to stroke his cheek. “I loved you too.”

“Make it quick?”

The blond nodded and moved his hand over the Irishman’s nose and mouth. He pinched his nose shut with his thumb and pointer finger, while the rest of his hand covered his mouth. He watched as Jim’s weak body fought for air, but he was too weak, bleeding out from the gunshot wound in his chest.

Then everything went still.

Sebastian swallowed and looked down as he slowly pulled his hand away from Jim’s mouth. He shuddered a little and lowered him to the ground.

~ .:. ~ .:. ~ ~ .:. ~ .:. ~  ~ .:. ~ .:. ~~ .:. ~ .:. ~ ~ .:. ~ .:. ~  ~ .:. ~ .:. ~~ .:. ~ .:. ~ ~ .:. ~

**_Oh, you can't hear me cry_ **

**_See my dreams all die_ **

**_From where you're standing_ **

**_On your own_ **

****

**_It's so quiet here_ **

**_And I feel so cold_ **

**_This house no longer_ **

**_Feels like home_ **

~ .:. ~ .:. ~ ~ .:. ~ .:. ~  ~ .:. ~ .:. ~~ .:. ~ .:. ~ ~ .:. ~ .:. ~  ~ .:. ~ .:. ~~ .:. ~ .:. ~ ~ .:. ~

Sebastian frowned as he pushed open the door. There were sirens blaring all around. A fire up the street, everything that happened at the park. It was hard to be here. Looking around at the home he had been building with Jim that was now shredded to pieces.

There was no happy ending for them.

There never could be.

Jim was out of his mind and Sebastian felt bad that he hadn’t seen it sooner. But that’s usually how it went with stuff like this. You don’t see it until it’s too late. They’re too good at hiding it.

The blond sat down on the couch and looked over at the kitchen, where the other morning they were cooking and acting like a normal couple. He turned his head back and looked down at the gun he was fiddling with.

Villains don’t get happy endings.

Sebastian brought the gun to his temple and closed his eyes.

The bang radiated off of the walls.

~ .:. ~ .:. ~ ~ .:. ~ .:. ~  ~ .:. ~ .:. ~~ .:. ~ .:. ~ ~ .:. ~ .:. ~  ~ .:. ~ .:. ~~ .:. ~ .:. ~ ~ .:. ~

Sherlock sat in the hospital bed reading over the paper. He had been stuck there for a week now as he slowly healed. “Sherlock, put that thing down, no cases until you’re better now eat.” John scolded him, but the brunette lowered the paper a little and nodded. “Look at this…” He mumbled and handed the paper over.

John raised a brow and took it, frowning a little as he read the obituary. He really hadn’t been expecting Sebastian to take such a drastic step, but then again, he would have done the same. Hell, he almost did when Sherlock faked his death. If he ever lost him again, or God forbid, Hamish, he didn’t know what he would do.

“John, do you feel guilty for what happened to them?” Sherlock asked in a quiet voice as he wrapped his arm around Hamish who had managed to crawl up on the bed and lean against his father’s side, suckling at the pacifier as cartoons flickered on the screen above the bed.

“A little. Jim wasn’t well.  He probably never would have been healthy. This seems better than living with false hope that someone you love will come back when they’re so far gone.” He sighed and folded that paper, placing it on the table and kissing his head. “At least their happy now.” He said pulling back and smiling at him. “Now eat.” Sherlock laughed a little and nodded. “Yes mother.”

Playful banter could be heard from the room as they went back and forth with one another. Sherlock laughing loudly as Hamish squeaked out a curse John had said sending the blond into a flustered stutter.

_So happy together._

**The End.**


End file.
